Wink Wink
by THE-DUDE remixed
Summary: Kakashi learns the downsides of trying to look cool all the time. Crack one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own Kakashi's awesome mask or Naruto's badass sage coat.

* * *

Kakashi was casually walking down a street in Konoha, nose deep in his favorite book as he occasionally let out a perverted giggle.

As he was walking he saw a young mother shopping with her 8 year old daughter. Recognizing the legendary Copy Ninja she waved at him. Her daughter, having noticed him as well, also waved.

Kakashi lifted his hand with the book and waved. As he did that, some dirt blew into his eye causing him to blink to get it out.

A look of rage appeared on the woman's face and she gave him the finger before walking away with her daughter in a huff.

'What the hell just happened?'

He shrugged his shoulders and walked on. 'I guess some people aren't morning people.'

He continued down the street, receiving many disapproving looks for his choice in literature. He stopped when he heard someone calling his name.

"Kakashi. Hey Kakashi.", Asuma said as he walked up with his girlfriend Kurenai. "How're doing Kakashi?"

"I'm doing fine. And I see that you're coming along nicely Kurenai.", he said as he looked at Kurenai's small baby bump. As he said that, another small bit of dirt blew into his eye, causing him to blink it out.

He noticed that Kurenai looked a bit confused and Asuma looked a bit miffed.

"Well we'll see you later Kakashi.", Asuma said as he grabbed Kurenai's hand and they began walking away. Kakashi distincly heard him mutter, "Sick bastard."

'Jeez, people seem really Irritable today.'

Before he could think on it further his friend Genma showed up.

"Hey Kakashi, you coming over to my barbecue on Saturday?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it."

"Great, Aoba and Raidou are bringing over a bunch of their special sausages."

"Alright, I can't wait to eat all those wieners.", Kakashi said. As he said it, dust once again blew into his eye. 'What is up with all this dust?'

Genma's senbon fell to the ground as his jaw dropped. "A-actually I just remembered, I cancelled the party since Izumo and Kotetsu blew up my house.", he said. He looked at his bare left wrist and said, "Oh look at the time I gotta go feed my neighbor's plants nice seeing you bye."

And he practically sprinted away.

'Well that was pretty rude.'

Kakashi headed back to his apartment and as he approached his front door he saw his student Sakura walking by.

"Hello Sakura, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei. I was just training with Sai."

"Well you're all sweaty. Why don't you come in and have a drink?"

Some more dust blew Into his eye causing him to blink again.

Sakura's face became bright red. "NO, AND IF YOU ASK THAT AGAIN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!", she yelledand she stomped off in a fury, scaring kids and knocking over trash cans.

"That's it, I give up.", Kakashi said as he threw up his hands. "That's the last time I try to be friendly."

He went inside and sat on his couch and began watching his collection of _Grey's Anatomy_.

A few hours later he heard a knock on his door and opened it to reveal an anbu.

"Lady Hokage would like to see you."

5 minutes later Kakashi was standing in front of a very Irate Tsunade.

"What the hell is going on Kakashi?", she asked furiously. "A woman came in here and said you came onto her and her daughter. Asuma is pissed since he says you hit on his pregnant girlfriend. Genma, Aoba, Raidou, Izumo, and Kotetsu all requested not to be sent on long-term missions with you without any women. And Sakura is complaining about sexual harassment."

Neither of them knew they were being watched.

Across the road, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and surprisingly Hinata sat on the edge of a building watching Kakashi's verbal lashing with binoculars.

"Man, this is priceless.", Kiba laughed as he held a pouch of dirt and a fan In his other hand.

Choji chuckled as he passed around snacks.

"Naruto, this might just be the dumbest and most genius Idea you've ever had.", Shikamaru said with a smile.

"B-but I do feel a little b-bad for Kakashi-sensei.", Hinata said.

"Well that's what he gets for never letting anyone see his face.", Naruto laughed evilly.

* * *

Author's Note

I've been working on 'A Tale of Heroes' and I started to wonder; if Kakashi keeps 1 eye covered all the time how can people tell if he is blinking or winking? It must've led to some awkward moments.

Anyway, just wanted to release this so nobody thinks I'm dead.


End file.
